Tomohawk: The Legend That Became a Father
by MoonSythe
Summary: The story of Balto's father, the great sled dog, and how he met his mother Aniu. Surprises of many kinds lay in store for this brave canine, but two unknown paths lead in the same direction and lives will be crossed.
1. The Great Race

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Balto, Universal Studios does.**_

_**Tomohawk: **_**A Legend Who Became a Father**

Alaska 1920, sled dog teams race over miles of Alaskan terrain to see who the fastest dogs in all of Alaska are. One path, which would be run by a champion, is the one way a legend will take to fulfill a great destiny. To witness the birth of a virtuous leader, good friend, wondrous father, and a half-breed. A misunderstood husky upholds the title of the fastest sled dog yet! Little does he know that a meeting of birth will be upon him soon...

**Chapter1: The Great Race**

The ground shook as ice and snow leapt up from the thundering waves of paws hitting the Earth. The wooden sled was pulled furiously across the icy tundra, ricocheting off rocks and boulders. A young teenager named Jason Corser at the end of the sled glanced back to see the second team coming up on their tails. He raised his glove suffocated hand and yelled a sharp command to the dogs.

"Hike!" He commanded as the lead husky picked up speed. His tanish-brown fur swept across the rock-hard ground that seemed to fall back behind the sled. A forest of mystery appeared before them. Sticking to the path, the young husky came to a clearing in the forest. He stopped suddenly, sniffed the air, and took off once more. His team following his every move. Minutes passed before they came to a narrow pass between two mountains. As they approached Eagle Pass, the second team found them again. This team was lead by a pure black malamute. He sped up at the musher's part of the sled. Using dirty tricks, he tried to bite Jason, which caused him to fall over. Trying not to get hurt he pushed down on the bridge (break). Suddenly the first team went from first place to pulling up the other's rear. As soon as Jason straightened himself out, he lifted the bridge.

"Hike!" He shouted once again and the lead husky took off with an explosion of speed, which almost tugged Jason off the sled again. He shouted again, encouraging his dogs to run faster. As soon as they had started they were already on the musher's heels!

"That's impossible!" He yelled, glancing over to the soon to come Jason.

"Not for my team!" Jason remarked, smirking and shouting "hike" one last time. Hearing his master's voice, the lead husky ran faster. The wind pounding his face, his muscles near their breaking point, but the thought of losing to his rival again wasn't about to let him slow down! He took a deep breath and shouted commands to his comrades. Hearing the commotion, the malamute looked back to see his rival coming up on his tail.

"Neck and neck again, ay Iron." the husky panted, breathing deeply.

"Not this time, old man!" But before Iron knew it, he was behind the other team's pointers. He spied the center next to him; he was lean, but nervous. He glanced down at his paws and then ahead again.

"This'll slow you down!" As he went to bite the centers back leg a deep snarl came from behind him.

"Don't touch my brother, pure bred!" As a large malamute/German Shepard mix sliced his nose.

"Thanks bro!" The younger more fragile husky yipped as Iron slowed to a jog and finally stopped completely.

"Hike! Iron hike!" The musher came up to his dog who had suddenly stopped. "Oh boy, Iron." As he glanced down at the malamute's blood stained muzzle.

"Wow they stopped! Let's win this! Hike!" Jason braced himself as the far away town of Nome came into view. Citizens lined the streets cheering on the team as they continued to pad forward. Breaking through the finish line, the dogs slowed to a stop. Out of breath, most of them fell over as the other adults congratulated Jason, while unhooking the dogs. Though the lead husky ignored the attention and wondered over to Jason, who layed down in the cold snow too, and layed against his owner's chest.

"Good boy Tomohawk! Good boy!" Jason complimented him by scratching behind his ears. He walked off after Jason got up to accept the award.

"To outstanding achievement and endurance, I give the first place prize to Jason's team!" The main hoster patted Jason on the back and walked off the front steps of the mayor's office.

"Holding this trophy makes me think back to when I first got Tomohawk..." He rambled on about how he found this damp wet puppy wondering the streets of Nome when he was about sixteen and a half.

"To think that he would end up being a great leader someday too," A tan malamute with a black stripe that came up his back and ended in a diamond on his nose pranced proudly over to Tomohawk. Though, Tomohawk was to busy getting pat from head to tail by the citizens to notice.

"Hey are you listening to me!? Hey T.H.!" At the sound of his voice Tomohawk glanced over to see a large, ball of fur rushing at him. He tried to jump out of the way, but his legs gave up on him, leaving him stranded in the path of a raging fur ball!

"Oh boy." He sighed as the husky thankfully slipped and only slid to halt at his side.

"Hi Tomohawk!" His tail wagging so hard it seemed as though a helicopter was landing.

"Hey B.J." Tomohawk yawned; tired of the big race they had just endured.

"Good race Hunh!" He smiled widely.

"Great race!" The other huskies and malamutes on the team joined them both. Their coats shimmering in the bright sunlight as it shown high in the sky to signal that noon was upon them. The musher and some kids gave the dogs' water and food as they raced over to eat and drink quickly. Sipping it down they sighed deeply.

"Great race, Hunh guys!" Jason came out from behind the sled after unloading a first aid kit.


	2. Too Many Dogs

**Chapter 2: Too Many Dogs**

Being surrounded by his friends Tomohawk calmed down. He got up and stretched out only to fall back on his haunches in the cold snow. A large malamute walked over to him. His orangish fur shined while he rolled around in the comforting snow.

"Tired leader?" His deep, gentle voice carried through Tomohawk's ears with ease.

"Only a bit Tiger. How about you guys?" They moaned and ached, but who wouldn't after a big race.

"Tired! My paws ach, my fur is muffled, and I think I broke a nail!" Came a high pitched, stuck up voice from the back of the team. A pure silver malamute pushed through them, only to be passed by a small, pure black husky who ran over to Tomohawk's side.

"Hey Star." Tomohawk told the young female as her baby blue eyes starred at him in awe.

"You were awesome today Tomohawk!" She whirled around and fell over top B.J. who was still on the ground. Spying her love to be (NOT!) the silver malamute rushed over to him.

"Yes Tomohawk. You did very well today." She said in a soothing voice trying to seduce him. He got up and shook himself off. Pelting the malamute with slush and snow.

"Sorry Pearl. Didn't see ya there." He barked happily running over to Jason for a pat. As he walked over, Jason was patching up the white, silver side-stripped husky from earlier.

"There you go Wave, how's that feel?"

"Fine!" Wave barked a delighted bark with his tail wagging.

"Good job today. Keep it up." Tomohawk encouraged him.

"Really!?" Wave turned around, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, just focus a bit more," Tomohawk spoke with a leader's voice. "What happened anyway?"

"I got some rocks caught between my pads."

"No, I mean in the race. You slowed down a bit."

"Oh, sorry about that. It was Iron, he tried to bite me in the neck and neck stunt, but Eagle got him!" He looked around, scanning for his brother's large brown fur. He saw him curled up near his food and water. Wave trotted over and sniffed him awake. His jaws opened wide as the malamute mix stretched forward, lifting himself from the ground.

"What is it waving?" He asked blinking to see his adopted brother.

"Tomohawk wants to know what Iron did in the race."

"Stop prancing around and I'll tell him," He chuckled as he scratched behind his ear next to Tomohawk. "During the race Iron tried to bite at Wave's paws so that we'd slow down. Though he doesn't understand that I had to bite Iron to stop him. Technically, I cheated for us to stop a cheater." Eagle looked down in disappointment.

"Hey, don't worry big guy! I'll get everything straightened out." Tomohawk tried to cheer him up the before he walked off to join B.J. and Star playing tag. They had somehow made the already agitated Tiger, be the base in which they needed to get to. Unfortunately for them, the base kept moving away.

"Can I join you guys?"

"Sure Tomohawk! Get him!" They ran at him and jumped on him as he fell over to the ground.

"You're it!" B.J. yipped as they ran around the sled.

"Whoa, whoa pups. Let's go see the other teams." Jason hooked his dogs in pairs and Tomohawk on his belt. They headed to the ending edge of the snow covered street. The other teams pulled in one-by-one or two-by-two to cross the finish line. Iron's team pulled in and placed 17th by only trotting. Jason wandered over to the musher who was giving his dogs food and water. Iron was getting particular care from the vet, Dr. Smith.

"He doesn't look that well John. He'll probably need some stitches."

"Thanks for everything Doc."

"Anytime, anytime." Doctor Smith shook his hand and walked off to inspect the other dogs.


	3. Apology

**Chapter 3: Apology**

"Hey John! Is Iron alright?" Jason asked, concerned for the dog's safety.

"He'll need a few stitches, but he'll be fine. I'm expecting an apology though."

"Apology? For what? Winning the race." Jason looked completely confused.

"The cut on Iron's nose is from your Shepard over there." John pointed out Eagle, who was tied to Tiger for a nap.

"That's odd. Eagle is not known to be aggressive."

"Well, I don't know why, but Iron did try to bite one of your centers here."

"Which one?"

"The scrawny silver one." He walked over and patted Wave on the head a few times.

"You mean Wave. Eagle is his older brother so I'd expect him to protect his younger brother. Sorry for the incident."

"That's alright. Now I understand what happened." Star was patiently waiting for her turn for attention, but she couldn't hold in her wild and reckless self much longer. She swiftly and softly barked to get John's attention.

"Oh, hello there Star. Good girl. You know Jason, me being 57 years old and all, I'm not very competitive anymore. Sure my dogs aren't top noche, but I love 'em to death and that's all it takes." He got up and unhooked his dogs, which went flying everywhere to get food and water from others.

"I guess you're right. We can't make the dogs love us. They have their own free will."

"Good call." They paled around, which a very rare is seen to see a 19-year-old and a 57-year-old pal around after a big race. While Iron ran off. He looked everywhere, searching for Wave's scrawny neck. Seeing his silverish body next to a female husky he stampeded forward. Wave never noticed until Iron was right on top of him. He snarled and growled as he ripped at Wave's fur. Star jumped on Iron's back and pushed him to the ground. She stood over Wave in a protecting motion, looking down once or twice to lick his wounds. '_He's the youngest and I need to protect him._' Iron stormed to his feet and ran at them again, only to find himself under a massive force. It was Eagle. He was snarling and growling, his canines barring down on the cowering malamute's exposed neck.

"Eagle that's enough!" Came a sharp bark from the crowd of dogs around them.

"Back off Tomohawk! He tried to kill Wave!"

"That gives you no right to take a life. Get off him. Now." Eagle looked at the fire burning in his leader's eyes. Even from a distance, you could see the glare clearly and knew what it meant.

"Yes sir." Eagle ran over to Wave immediately and started licking his wounds. Pearl tried to congratulate Tomohawk on his wonderful leadership, but Star slipped out of her collar and ran in front of her.

"It's not over yet. Don't go near them." Pearl took her advice. While she watched, the others also slid out of their own collars to get Jason.

"Thanks mutt. Don't expect an apology or heart broken thank you." Iron replied disrespectfully as he smirked.

"I don't want your excuses! Why did you attack Wave!? Was it because you just couldn't take his brother or was it the fact that you were out matched by an old man!" Tomohawk's fur rose up and stood like spears. He bared his teeth, and stood over Iron showing him how fearful he should be.

"You won't hurt me. You're too soft-hearted." Iron alluded his gaze and was about to walk away, when Jason and John came pushing through the crowd of dogs. The dogs scattered, as John took Iron by the collar and smacked him a few times across the face. Jason grabbed Tomohawk, but instead of smacking him he began to hum a song.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine; you make me happy, when skies are gray..." Jason got up as Tomohawk seemed to come back to his senses.

"Well I'll be damned, how did you do that?" Tomohawk sat down next to Jason and acted like nothing happened.

"Actually, my mom used to sing that to me and him when I adopted him. Since dad left her, it reminded her of all of our happy time. Whenever I or Tomohawk got out of control, she would just hum it in our ears and we'd stop. Now, since she's gone I sing it Tomohawk. To remind both of us of her." He rubbed a small tear from his eye and went over to Wave.

"I'll see what I can do on the operating table." Dr. Smith said, as he pushed a line through the crowd to the vet's office. Iron was let loose away from the others. Tomohawk was surrounded by his friends, except for Eagle, who was sitting at Wave's side every waking moment of the procedure. Iron and Tomohawk glared at each other every so often. Tiger was weary about Iron's actions so he stayed close to the others. After a few minutes, everyone decided to go see Wave. They piled into the vets waiting room. John and Jason were waiting outside, while eagle scratched at the emergency door to get inside. Tiger sat out on the front steps, he watched as Iron came over and sat down on the other side of the street.

"What's wrong stripy? Not allowed in there because you're a monster. You can't control your temper, can you! They think that you'll go ballistic and hurt them and others, is that it!"

"Why you...no I have to calm down, if I get angry then I can't be controlled." Tiger rustled a bit and then headed inside the door.

"Where you going! Heading back to where you belong! With that band of misfits!" That was the last straw. He had insulted the entire team, including Jason. Jason had picked him out of all the others in the litter because of his strength.

"Do not insult any of my friends."

"Why? You going to hurt me? Try it!" Tiger walked out backward back through the door. He stared straight into Iron's eyes and saw nothing.

"I'm not going to challenge such an empty being."

"What did you say to me, you filthy mutt!" The breaking point was broken way past its limit. Insulting his friends was one thing, but insulting him was in a whole different league. Tiger got up and raced toward Iron. He stopped laughing at the mutts disgruntled face and tried to run, but with a building on one side and a furious malamute coming straight at you there's no where to run. Once you send Tiger into a rage, he is uncontrollable. He thrust himself into Iron, pushing him into the building. Icicles fell from the roof's edge and nearly missed them. Tiger grabbed Iron's shoulder and threw him into the street passing the crowds. Everyone gasped at the sight of the two malamutes going head to head.

"What's that noise?" Jason peered out the door seeing the crowd surrounding Tiger. He glanced down at Tomohawk, who had glanced up at him. Tomohawk torn at the leash that held him to Jason and finally freedom. He bolted out the door and down the street. He jumped through the crowd of people and onto his friend. Tiger was down on the ground struggling to get up. He had a large gash across his forehead that was deep and bleeding. John had taken Iron away from him and to crowds. The roaring commotion was too much for Tiger. His ears went blank; all the sound had been blocked out. Then everything went black. Tomohawk peered down at his friend, who had gone limp and shut his eyes.

"Tiger? Tiger! Wake up!" Tiger flashed his eyes to prove that he was okay. The town's folk held back Iron's teammates who had beaten and bruised Tiger badly. They had jumped in after the fight started. Tomohawk snarled wildly at them, as his fur on his back stayed high in the air. Jason approached slowly and calmed him down. He slid Tomohawk aside and away from tiger as he lifted the injured dog off the ground. He got help from John who had let go of Iron after tying him back onto the sled. They hauled him off to the vet's office quickly for help. The crowd and dogs exchanged glances as the ceremony went on. The entire team followed Jason into the surgery room. The doctor gave the analysis.

"He's a bit bruised up and that gash on his forehead will become a scar, but I'm sure I can help him."

"Please Doc, do anything. Anything to help him. I can't live without my dogs." Dr. Smith noticed a tear run down Jason's face.

"Don't worry Jason. He'll be fine. If it makes you feel better, you and your team can stay here for the night."

"Thanks Doc." Jason left the operating room and sat in the lobby in a corner near the heater. His dogs snuggled up against his legs as he sat in a chair with Tomohaw on his lap. He pats him across the head softly as Tomohawk wagged his tail and leaned his head on Jason's chest.

"I can tell you one thing Tomohawk, you're no lap dog." He chuckled to himself as he fell fast asleep.


	4. The White Forest

**Chapter 4: The White Forest**

Eight months had pasted and the team had grown strong. They had won every race they were in since the incident with Tiger and Iron. Wave's fur was almost fully grown back, but he still didn't leave his brother's side. Tiger, on the hand, could only race if he had plenty of rest. Since that gash on his forehead gave him some damage in his right side he went deaf in one ear. Jason had worked the team hard and they practice everyday. Normally they would stop to rest and play in the forest or on the shore. Today they stopped in the forest on the outskirts of town. Jason laid out some food and water for the dogs. He rustled out some old dog toys from a bag that hadn't been used in years. Eagle played tug-o-war with Wave and Tiger rested on the sled in some blankets to keep warm. Star and B.J. had been looking for a ball they'd lost the other day and found an old fishing boat on the shore. Tomohawk intimidated Jason to play Frisbee with him.

"Go long boy! Go long!" Jason motioned Tomohawk to move back, so he did. As Jason threw the Frisbee it flew through air and into the trees. Tomohawk followed it through the air as it glided slowly downward.

"Gotcha ya!" Tomohawk jumped high up and caught the Frisbee perfectly in his mouth. _'If this sled dog thing doesn't work out I could catch Frisbees for the rest of my life_.' Tomohawk thought to himself as he pranced forward to find himself in the opening to a clear, crisp meadow. Before he trotted back to the sled he found himself face-to-face with a pure white wolf. She was a hair taller than him. Her gaze was interlocked with his. She stepped forward slowly a few feet into the clearing. Tomohawk challenged himself to run, bolt back to the sled, but his body allowed him to do, was drop the pure crystal blue Frisbee to the snow white ground. As she came closer he grew more fearful. When she was right in front of him he managed to speak.

"I've never seen a wolf up close before."

"But you have seen a wolf before, yes?" She walked in a circle around him.

"Well no, I mean yes, no, I mean...that's not what I meant." He fought with himself a she sat back on her haunches and laughed. He paused and looked puzzled at her eyes.

"Hello, I'm Aniu. The white wolf, leader of the Snow Mountain clan."

"Why would you tell me your name when you don't even know mine?"

"I know you're not going to hurt me. And it's polite to give your name first before asking it of someone else."

"Oh right. Well hello Aniu, I'm Tomohawk. The leader of a sled team."

"Ah, so you're a leader then. Nice to meet you. I have lived in this part of the forest my whole life and I've never seen any sled dogs around here before." She got up and shook herself off. He smiled at her.

"I'm here playing with my human. His name is Jason. My teams here too."

"Alright, I must-" She was cut off by a ruffle in the woods.

"Tomohawk! Here boy!" Jason whistled.

"That's Jason, I've got to..." As he looked back she was gone. Her footprints were covered by her tail's sliding strokes in the snow. He picked up the Frisbee in his mouth and walked toward the sled. Jason stopped next to his dog in the clearing and took the Frisbee from his mouth.

"Come on boy," Jason looked at the track confused, but he soon let the thought slid from his mind. "Let's go. We need to leave before night sets in." As Jason walked back to the sled, Tomohawk took one last look at the edge where Aniu had walked out of before he left. As he walked back to the sled, Pearl jumped out of the bushes and slid in front of Tomohawk. Stopping him in his tracks.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about what?" Tomohawk stuttered and back away from her.

"Why were you talking to that thing?"

"Who? Aniu?"

"You know its name! That thing could have killed you!"

"So." He began to grow angry with her insults to Aniu.

"She's a witch!" Tomohawk snapped. Everything poured out at once. Emotions were flipped and turned upside down.

"Maybe I like wolves! That one especially, she was nice, beautiful, and friendly! Unlike others who are only abscessed with one thing! Pearl!" He stormed off toward the sled, as Pearl fell over in the snow at what she just heard. He lay downed next to the sled, where Jason was packing equipment.

"Whoa boy. Calm down, what's wrong?" Jason patted him on the head and he slowly calmed down. He rolled in the snow and barked to ensure that he was okay.

The passing week was very depressing. Tomohawk hoped that they would go back to the forest so he could find Aniu. Soon he wouldn't even touch his food. Even when Jason urged him to eat, but it was no use. He consulted Dr. Smith for some help and advice.

"Well, when did he stop eating exactly?"

"About 2 1/2 weeks ago. A few days after we went to play in the forest."

"Was he alone in the forest?"

"Yeah, for about 10 minutes. Then I went and got him." He patted Tomohawk on the head and looked worriedly at his skinny friend.

"When I come up with something I'll call. For know keep trying."

"Thanks for trying Doc." He walked Tomohawk back home. A small house stood diagonal from the butcher's shop. Jason unlocked the door to find the team resting together near the fire place. "Lazy bums. It's only 8:30. Man, they must have been tired. Oh well, good night boy." Jason put a blanket on Tomohawk and walked into another room to get change and go to bed. Tomohawk walked over and layer down next to Eagle who was the warmest out of the group.


	5. Night Howl

**Chapter 5: Night Howl**

As usual, the clock in the house struck 12:00 p.m. and Tomohawk woke for his early morning drink. Suddenly a long howl came from the outskirts of town. _'A wolf? At this hour. Wait, maybe it's Aniu_!' Tomohawk stopped drinking and pushed through the doggy door. He stopped and listened for the sound again. Hearing it, he ran toward it with speed and grace. As he approached the outskirts of town, Tomohawk noticed a white figure coming toward him.

"Aniu. Is that you?" he approached the figure slowly and cautiously.

"Good evening Tomohawk. It is me, Aniu." He relaxed as she came into the moonlight.

"I've missed you a lot." He blushed and turned away. Aniu caught on immediately and acted like she didn't notice.

"You're very skinny. Have you been eating any food?" At the word food his stomach growled deeply, answering for him. He smiled once more before facing her again.

"Yeah, you're right. I haven't been eating anything since I lest saw you."

"That was three weeks ago! You must eat something! You'll starve!" She retreated back into the forest. He was about to follow, but she returned with a large slab of meat hanging out of her mouth. He looked down at her feet, they were covered with dirt.

"Where did you get that? Is that an extra supply?! I can't take it! I won't!" She took her paw and brushed it over his head.

"Don't be silly. Take it. My pack doesn't need it and now that you've seen me you can eat." She put it smack in front of his face. He bent down and sniffed it, and then he hesitantly took a bite.

"It tastes better than I expected. What is it?" He glanced up at her smiling face and he asked again.

"That's deer meat. I hunt and kill my food, remember?" He gulped down another bite.

"It sure tastes better than it sounds, that's for sure. Maybe next time I'll bring you some of my food." Again before she could answer, Jason whistled out the door for his dog.

"Goodbye Tomohawk." Aniu turned and trotted back into the forest without a second glance. With another whistle from Jason, Tomohawk ran back to the house. Too without a second glance. Pearl had been watching this ordeal and she devised a plan. '_If I tell the others about Tomohawk and that witch, then they'll hate her. Then she'll be forced to leave him alone_.' She wondered over and snuggled up against Tiger for warmth. Tomohawk licked Jason good night before he snuggled up next to Wave and Eagle. He slept soundly for that night, knowing that he could rest in peace for seeing Aniu once more.

"Come and get it!" Jason called to the team. They scarred over and began with no hesitation. Tomohawk, however, wondered over there slowly. Jason had a worried look on his face as he set aside a separate bowl for him. Tomohawk trotted over, licked Jason's faced a good morning, and began eating. He looked up once only to see his owner already at the phone, misdialing numbers to call the doctor. The phone rang once or twice before someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello, this is Doctor Smith's office, Doctor Smith speaking."

"Doc! Thank you so much! He's eating again!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down boy. Who's eating? What's going on?"

"It's Tomohawk he ate every last bite of his food this mooning."

"Well now! That's wonderful! I have vitamins for him here. Come pick them up later. Good job." The enthusiasm in the doctor's voice slowly faded as he hung up the phone.

"Whoooooo!" Jason danced around the room. That is until he tripped over the telephone cord and hit the floor. Tomohawk ran to his side. He barked respectively, but was picked up by his master in no time, back on his feet. As he placed Tomohawk back down he realized what time it was.

"Crap! The finals are today! We better hurry!" He slipped on his boots, gloves and other equipment before heading out the door. The dogs, whom Jason forgot, sat there in the living room waiting for their master to return. Wave barked and Jason popped open the door. "I'd never forget you guys!" Every single dog rolled their eyes. He strapped the team up in order; Tomohawk as the lead, Pearl and B.J. as the pointers, Star and Wave as the centers, and Tiger and Eagle as the wheels. The dogs yipped and barked in circles as Jason loaded the sled. "Mush!" Jason shouted as they made their way toward town. Jason spied John and his dogs at the starting gate and decided to line up near them.

"How's training going?" John asked, glancing around at Jason's ready for racing sled dogs.

"They're doing great! I hope both of us do well!" Iron looked down the row of dogs and over to Tomohawk. He growled deep in his throat. With great hearing, Tomohawk returned the growl with a quick glare at him. Iron winced to stop the piercing glare and looked down the track.

"Mushers at the ready! You'll race around the town, to the outskirts of the beach and out to the forest. Once you make it to the forest, camp there for the night and then finish the race in the morning. A heavy snow storm is moving in fast, so highly suggest resting for the night. Ready! Set! Go!" They bolted from the starting line. Jason trained his dogs well, so did John. Don't start out with a thrust of speed if you don't want to fall behind. Your dogs will get tired quickly and slow down. For not knowing this knowledge, eight of the twenty teams were dead last already. By sunset, Jason and John were at the beach approaching the forest. They stayed behind a small group of teens that laughed back at them for being "behind". The forest was cold, but welcoming. The storm only shook the trees as the teams set up camp. The three teenage boys let their dogs off the hooks for awhile. Jason and John had been in this kind of situation before, they knew what to do. Jason laid out food, water and blankets for his dogs to stay warm. John did the same. Jason wandered up to Tomohawk and bent down to his ear.

"Listen here boy. If any of those three give you trouble you bark, got it." Tomohawk barked sleepily and licked him. "Good boy." Jason and John went inside their tent and so did the boys. Jason and John got right to sleep, but the teens went out of their way to get drunk. As under aged drinkers, they couldn't handle the alcohol, and one pasted out immediately. The other two went outside. One had enough sense to tie the dogs back up, correctly in fact.


	6. To Close For Comfort

**Chapter 6: To Close For Comfort**

One of the teenagers older, more mature huskies hustled Star. He wondered around her and tried his best to be charming. On Star, that never works. It's either be her friend or back off.

"Hello pretty girl. How about you leave these losers and join me in a little one-on-one action."

"He obviously doesn't know what he's going to get for this." Wave whispered to Eagle, as he nodded with a wide grin on his face.

"Leave me alone loser." She turned away from him and lay down.

"Really? You'll do it right here? How nice." As he stepped one paw over her, she snarled.

"Back off. This is your last warning." The warning didn't edge him away and he came closer, to close for comfort. Star flipped over and grabbed his throat. She used little strength to flip him on his back.

"I could have killed you, be careful next time. Even if I didn't do anything, I'm sure my friends would have silenced you in an instant." She eyed him carefully and tilted his head with her paw towards the others. Their fur was ruffled so high that you couldn't tell if it was fur or spikes. He got up and stumbled back over to his owner.

"Hey. What happened to you? You're bleeding," He glanced over at Star and the team. "So it was you guys. I think we need to teach these little rascals a lesson." Still drunk, the two went inside and pulled out a rifle.

"This was only supposed to be used for wolves, but using it on you guys would be a favor. Lets deal with that little bitch first." he pointed the gun directly at Star. She stood her ground and dared them to try. Tomohawk then saw a shine from behind him. The other musher had grabbed a hand gun from the tent as well.

"Star watch out there's another-" But before he could finish, the other teen fired. The handgun went straight through the heart of the orangish fur lying there. Dead on the ground was Tiger. He had jumped in the way to protect Star from harm, a true friend indeed.

"Tiger!" Tomohawk began barking his head off. Jason came to from inside his tent. John was awake too. Iron and his team were scared stiff. They whimpered in the dark tree's shadow that covered them.

"What's going on!" Jason burst outside of his tent. Just then, Tomohawk had broken loose of his chain and rampaged at the teenager holding the handgun. He jumped on him and wrestled him to the ground. The teenager beat Tomohawk on the head with his gun, but it was no use. John threw the rifle from the other teen's hands and ran over to help the other helpless drunk.

"Down Tomohawk! Down!" John pulled as hard as he could and finally the dog's vicious hold was broken. The teen cried in pain as he clenched his arm. It was severed in many places like it went through a meat grinder.

"It's broken. Jason we need bandage! Jason!" But there was no response. Jason patted his dear friend Tiger as his limp, dead body lay in the freezing snow. His eyes filled with tears, he went over to the teen that was caring the rifle.

"You killed him! You. Killed...him!" Jason broke out in tears again. He clenched a fist and gave the teen an uppercut to the jaw. He then glared at him. The teen's eyes filled with fear and terror. Then Jason came back to his senses.

"Jason! We need bandages!" John finally yelled at the top of his lungs. The dogs quieted down and Jason went to grab bandages.

...a few hours later...

The storm had kicked in. The dogs stayed quiet outside s the teens were being treated by John.

"What happened out there?" He looked over at the two and then at Jason.

"We got drunk, then I pasted out. You have to ask one of them."

"Do they have names?"

"Butch sir." John glanced at the other one.

"Chris."

"What happened boys?"

"We got drunk, tied the dogs up and one of our dogs got in a fight with your female husky."

"You mean the black and white one. Her name's Star. She doesn't like to be messed with." Jason spoke up with a deep irritation and depression in his voice.

"Well when Casper came back to us and he was bleeding, I figured that your dog tried to kill him and then...then..."

"Then you shot. Not knowing if you would kill the target or not, but Chris was a different story. Isn't that right?" Chris nodded and cleared his throat.

"Casper was the first dog I ever had. I didn't want to lose him, so..."

"So you decided to shoot one of mine! Is that it! You couldn't stand to see your dog suffer so you shot mine!" Jason yelled and the dogs got agitated.

"No. I never meant to pull the trigger; I only meant to scar them. It was an accident." Jason went outside and brought in Tomohawk. He was a lot quieter then before, but the Chris backed into the corner of the tent slowly.

"I brought him in here to give you some educational training. If you point a gun at a dog they'll attack. If you never hurt them, they'll be nice to you."

"I never even glanced at him tough!"

"Doesn't matter. You were trying to hurt his friend and then when you killed one of his fiends, he was scared. That' the only reason he attacked you." Tomohawk looked into the teens eyes, they looked frightened. '_Why would he be frightened of me? I know, I'll show him how nice I am._' Tomohawk sat down and pulled at Jason's hand holding his collar. As he loosened his grip Tomohawk walked cautiously over to the teen. He sat down next to his hand and began to lick it smoothly.

"He wants to be friends with you, to forgive you for what you did and what he did."

"Really?" He cautiously reached over to Tomohawk. He noticed and got up. Slowly but surely Tomohawk wandered up to the boy's hand.

"Careful Chris." Butch said as the other teen sat there, watching his friend enjoy a moment of peace.

"I think that he likes me know. Good boy." The peaceful moment was cut short by the dog's barking. A large roar echoed through the distance.

"What do you thinks Jason, bear maybe."

"Probably. I'll set some flares around. They'll scare what ever it is off."

"I'll help!" Butch shot up immediately and followed Jason outside. The night was long and cold. Tomohawk sat at the edge of the tent entrance where Jason slept. He would wander out to check on his pals and the other dogs. Once in a while he'd drift to sleep, and see tiger's dead body limp in the snow. He wanted to mourn his old friend, but the storm was too thick to go outside by now.

The morning was horrible and too fast. The mushers fed, watered and strapped up their dogs. Jason had wrapped Tiger's body in a large blanket and packed it on the sled to have a funeral at home. Chris was going back with his buddies, they decided to quit the race and get help for him.

"We'll take the main road back and meet up with you guys later. Hopefully at the finish line." They took off. The snow flowing out from underneath their sled. John and Jason never had anyone pass them so far and as far as they were concerned, that was okay. They promised to stay side-by-side until the final stretch of the race. Tomohawk enjoyed not having to run so fast for all this time, but it couldn't help but remind him of all the times him and Tiger spent racing. Star looked as if she was going to burst into tears, everyone was sad, but Star had to face the fact that it was her fault Tiger died. She ignored anyone who tried to tell her other wise. As the sleds approached the city of Nome they sped up.

"Maybe we'll beat you again! Ay, John."

"Yeah, or not. Either way, we're both going to get a medal."

"But only one of us is going to get the gold medal." Jason let the dogs pick up speed. John didn't want to make his dogs go faster.

"You win it for Tiger."

"Alright, but it won't be good unless you compete with me!"

"Okay Jason, if that's what you want." Iron sped up and was right behind Tomohawk. They stayed next to each other the entire way and the people cheered as they stayed in a neck and neck status.

"And the winners of the finals are Jason's team in first and John's team in second!" The crowd cheered as Jason walked up to the pedestal once again to give a speech. Tears slowly formed in his eyes.

"As many of you can see, I started with seven dogs and only came back with six. In a tragic event involving my first wheel dog Tiger, I dedicate this trophy to his strength and kindness for a great sled dog and wonderful friend. He was a part of our lives that could never be changed, and now that he has pasted away, I will remember him always through this trophy of honor." The crowd cheered and took a moment of silence for the long lost sled dog. The dogs took the next few days off and had a ceremony in Tiger's honor. As the days went by, Tomohawk grew more and more impatient to see Aniu again.

"I'll go see her tomorrow. She can't live too far away. Can she?"


	7. Secrets Out

**Chapter 7: Secrets Out**

Tomohawk woke up earlier than usual.

"If I go know then I can make it before dawn, hopefully." He went to the doggy door and sniffed at it. "Locked. Good thing I have a back up plan." He went through the kitchen door and hopped up on a chair near the window. "Bingo. Time to see Aniu." He opened it easily with his muzzle and he looked around before he hopped out. He spied the trophy dedicated to Tiger on shelf above in an open cabinet. "You were a great friend, old buddy." With that goodbye he left.

"I wonder where he went." Pearl had got up from the window opening. She had seen Tomohawk head into the kitchen and not come back. She looked around and saw the open window. She immediately snapped out of her daze. "He didn't!" She ran over to the window. "He did. Well, it was a few minutes ago, I'll get to him first." She threw off her individual cover and hopped up on the chair. She sniffed the window sill and looked out. His footprints were almost faded in the falling snow. As she hopped out, the wind blew in her face, as if it was telling her to go back. She ignored it and pressed onward.

Meanwhile, Tomohawk had entered the forest and the snow seemed to fall slower. The trees looked as if they were huddled together for no snow to enter. He looked at his surroundings, trees, bushes, and more trees. He sniffed around the area for a faint scent of anything. Just then, he caught a whiff of Aniu. '_This is her scent, that's for sure. Though it's more than I expected, she must have been near here earlier in the day!_' He barked once and stuck his head to the ground. He sniffed all around the trees and paths for her scent, and her scent alone. Tomohawk only looked up when he came to a clearing. The wide open space seemed welcoming, too welcoming. He dared to stick his head out of the forest for safety. As he scanned the meadow, a small group of creatures were playing farther out. Seeing them out there, he decided to head towards them.

"You can't catch me!" One of the balls of fluff said as it rolled around in the snow covered grass. The snow had lightened up when he entered the forest. Tomohawk wondered over to the creatures cautiously. He'd never seen these kinds of puppies before. Their ears went up as they heard him coming.

"Cloud, what's that sound?" One said in a frightened voice to the oldest of the three.

"Don't be such a scary-cat. You big baby." The young female pup snickered at the sight of her youngest brother, as he coward be his older brother.

"Stop fighting you two." He spared them out away from each other and kept his tail up in alert and authority. Tomohawk stepped closer, his head pushing through the grass and snow.

"Um...excuse me, but can you tell me..." He looked over at the three frightened pups. The oldest, Cloud a white and grey pup, stood in front of his siblings protectively. Mirra, the middle pup who had a white spot in the middle of her basically brown body, hid behind Cloud and peeked her head out once or twice. Kami, the youngest of the three with all chocolate brown fur, hid completely behind his siblings and dared himself to peek out once. Tomohawk stopped in his tracks.

"What do you want? Outsider." Tomohawk backed a few feet away and saw the pup calm down.

"I just wanted to know if you guys have seen a pure white wolf around here." Cloud stopped growling and looked over to his siblings. They huddled in a group and were whispering among themselves.

"Do you mean our leader?" They came up to him and sat down. Tomohawk thought back to when he met with Aniu.

"She did say something about being an alpha of a pack." The pups started barking and yipping respectively, while running around in circles.

"You do mean Aniu, right?" Mirra was wagging her tail as B.J. did.

"Yes! I do mean Aniu! Can you take me to her?" His tail wagged as the pups nodded their heads. Then they stopped, time seemed to freeze as the pups cheerful facial expressions turned into faces of horror. Their seemed to be something behind him. As Tomohawk went to look, the pups were grabbed by another being. Mirra, who was forgotten, tried to run away from the massive pile of fur that approached Tomohawk. As it got closer, its claws and teeth were exposed in the harsh, vibrant sunlight.

"Run away!" She screamed for Tomohawk to move, but she tripped in the process. Still he sat there, waiting for the fur to come closer, so he could see what it was. Then, he saw it.

"GRIZZLY!" Another yell came from the forest around him. At that moment, his legs began to move quickly. A gigantic paw missed him by inches. He recklessly ran to get to the forest that was approaching him. The thick bush could keep the bear out long enough to escape. His feet reached the forest, and the bear collided into a massive row of trees and bushes. Its giant body could not fit through the small rows of trees, not like a dog or wolf. He went to retreat deeper into the forest, but found himself surrounded by a pack of confused wolves.

"An outsider!" Some called, and then a sudden shriek came from the back of the circle.

"Mirra! Where's my daughter! Please let her be here! Mirra!" The mother of Cloud and Kami searched endlessly for her daughter.

"What is wrong Streak?" A familiar voice said, stepping into the middle of the commotion. Her white fur glistened by the sun's rays shining through the trees.

"My daughter was is still out there!" She held Cloud and Kami close to her. Tomohawk looked over, spotting Aniu. She spotted him too.

"Aniu?"

"Tomohawk? What are you doing here?" He went up to her side.

"I'll tell you when this is over. Your daughter is Mirra, right."

"Yes, I'm begging you save her! I don't care who it is, just save my daughter!"

"Why aren't the soldiers doing anything!? Soldiers!" Aniu raised her head high, as the others lowered theirs. The four soldier wolves were huddled in the back, cowering behind the trees. Another huge paw swept at the bushes, nearly knocking over a tree.

"Cowards. Aniu let me go get the girl. This grizzly can't keep up with me. I'm a husky leader, remember." She shook her head firmly.

"No one is going out there. Not unless it's me." Everyone stood in shock and in horror. Another white wolf appeared from the wolves huddle.

"Sister, let me go. Without you the pack will have no leadership or guidance." Aniu turned toward her slightly larger sister.

"I must go it alone. I can manage to get Mirra to safety and fight the bear. It will give you time to run."

"Sister?" Tomohawk repeated out loud, everyone seemed to ignore him and retreat back to the woods.

"Alright, but I wish you safety from the sun god." They snuggled against each other.

"Thank you." But with another strong swipe, the bear was almost through. Tomohawk went towards it. The massive paws nearly grabbing him. Aniu grabbed him by the tail and pulled him aside and away from the bear.

"Don't do this. You can go with my pack and be safe. Then you can go back to Nome and live with your human. Safe and sound, without a care in the world."

"No. I'll never live peacefully again if something happens to you." She was struck with a strange feeling. Then a small birch tree fell between them. She was shocked to look back up and find Tomohawk gone. She looked around and saw him head outside the forest.

"Tomohawk be careful." She whispered to herself and retreated farther back into the forest with the pack. She pushed them to a cave where they could stay, for know. Aniu looked back out into the forest, hoping and praying that Tomohawk would be safe.

He rushed out of the safety of the forest. Seeing the bear still swiping at the trees he barked. It seemed to get its attention. He barked again and growled high enough for the bear to hear him. His fur rustled on the back of his neck as the bear turned toward him. Its massive jaws opened to show the sharp teeth inside, as it let out a terrifying roar of its own. Tomohawk took that chance and ran in the direction of Mirra's low yipping. He could see her little brown body in the grassy snow. Then he felt an enormous amount of pressure on his back. The bear's mighty paw nailed him to the snow covered ground. Then out of a mist of hope, Aniu jumped onto the bear's muzzle. She clamped down hard and held on for dear life as the bear stumbled backward off Tomohawk and fell to the ground. Aniu let go and rushed to his side.

"Are you alright?" She nuzzled him, trying to help him up before the bear came back.

"I'll be fine. Just get Mirra to the pack, I'll finish the bear." She looked him over and nuzzled him one last time before she went to Mirra's aid. Her terrified face lit up at the sight of her leader coming for her.

"Aniu!" She barked happily as she ran over to her. Like a passer by, Aniu snatched Mirra in her mouth and ran even faster to the forest. Her pack was surprised to see her still alive and with the pup in her grasp.

"Mirra!" Streak came running through the pack to see her daughter safe and sound.

"Momma!" Mirra and her mother embraced each other as they enjoyed a peaceful moment. A loud roar was heard from outside the forest again. Aniu and her sister ran to the edge.

"Tomohawk!" Aniu howled, but her sister was holding her back.

"Quiet dawn Aniu. Something's there." Aniu glanced around and sniffed the air. She saw a bright flash of light come from the other side of the meadow. Suddenly, the meadow's fighting was broken with the sound of a gun shot. Everything went quiet.

"Tomohawk!" Aniu howled once again, slipping away from her sister's grasp.

"Aniu!" She called running to the very edge of the meadow. Hr sister was far ahead by now. Then another gunshot pierced the air. Everyone froze. The gigantic grizzly bear fell down, dead in the snow. Two bullets piercing its heart and head. Aniu raised her head slowly, looking over the grass. Out from behind the bears body emerged Tomohawk. He shook himself off and looked around. Seeing Aniu's white head, he barked, but she froze once again. A man holding a rifle stepped out into the meadow. He aimed across the meadow, looking for Aniu's disappeared head. She never moved an inch, but Tomohawk barked at the man and caught his attention.

"What the? Is that the dog I'm supposed to be looking for? Let's see," He pulled out a wanted poster from his back pocket. "Sled dog missing, reward if found. Description, a fairly averaged sized husky, three years of age, tanish-brown fur. Yup, that's him. Excuse me sir, I might have found your dog!" He called back to a teenager, who was covering his ears behind him.

"Alive I hope." He came to the forest edge and spied Tomohawk out in the meadow. Pearl stood next to him and barked happily as she ran out there to him.

"Halt, little missy!" The hunter shouted to her. Pearl stopped dead in her tracks, not only at the command, but she smelt wolves nearby. She stayed low and looked around, spying Aniu; she barked and growled at her. Tomohawk barked at Pearl aggressively.

"Leave her alone Pearl!"

"Why? So she can get away and steal you from me. Never!" He stepped in front of Pearl and shoved her with his paws. As she fell to the floor, he came closer. She got up and stood her ground.

"Leave her alone." He demanded and she backed away. He started over toward Aniu, stepping backward over her. He growled protectively at the hunter. He only kept his gun raised while Jason slowly walked over to his dog. Tomohawk seemed to calm down only a bit, he knew that if he got off of Aniu then he would shoot her with no hesitation.

"Here boy. It's okay. It's me, Jason. Come on." Jason was now crawling toward Tomohawk. Tomohawk growled for him to back away, but he kept coming. Tomohawk had no other choice, with tears in his eyes, he bite Jason on the tip of his hand. He only jumped back in shock, but then he got up.

"Can you move him out of the way so I can get that wolf?" The hunter yelled to Jason.

"You don't want to be moved, do you?"

""No" Tomohawk shook his head. The tears began to burn on his face.

"Alright then," Jason looked back over at the hunter. "I'm not going to let you shoot this wolf! She loves my dog and he obviously loves her back! I won't let you hurt her!" The hunter lowered his gun and walked off the meadow and back through the forest.

"Thank You!" Tomohawk stopped growling and he barked happily at his owner's protection.

"You're welcome! You can come here whenever you want, do you understand me. I'm going to give you the freedom to come her whenever you want, but you have to come back to the house for races, if you need food, you can even bring this little beauty. I love you boy. See you back at the house." With that said, He got up and took Pearl back through the forest. She tugged and growled to let her go, but Jason held on tight and tired slowly.

"Thank you greatly, Jason." Tomohawk said to himself as he helped Aniu get up. She licked him on the cheek.

"Thank you for protecting me and my pack," She turned to go to the forest. "Are you coming, dear?" He looked over at her and shook his head.

"Yes. Let's go meet the rest of the family." They headed back into the forest together. Side-by-side they were greeted by the pack members.


	8. New Life

**Chapter 8: New Life**

Over time Tomohawk got to know the pack members and their children. He visited at least 5 times in one week. Aniu stayed leader the entire time. One day, she had an announcement to the pack. She walked up the "leader's rock" as the pups called it. She howled happily to get their attention. Tomohawk wasn't exactly sure what she was going to say, but he howled too. It wasn't as bad as the pups, he was only a husky.

"Fellow pack members, I have an announcement to make. Over the past several months, are pack has grown strong. The lands are still rich with food, so my announcement is not about our sources to live. It is about what I have just discovered myself. I have gathered you all to tell you that I'm going to have pups!" The wolves howled at the sound of their beautiful leader's announcement. Pups were coming to their pack. Tomohawk came up to Aniu.

"Are you really going to have our pups?"

"Of course, I wouldn't lie about something like this." She licked his nose and snuggled against his warm fur. He licked her back and looked at his mate.

"It sounds wonderful." He got the pack to howl for his mate and him. Their songs carrying through the night sky. They were heard by his own home in Nome. The team ran outside and barked among each other.

"Did you hear that!? Tomohawk and Aniu are going to have pups!" They had been told by Tomohawk about Aniu and the wolf pack. They didn't seem to mind, as long as their friend was happy. Pearl sat inside at the window. She covered her ears at the sound of the wolf howls. She didn't care about Tomohawk anymore. He had growled at her, he had pushed her away, all for that witch. Jason smiled at the sound of their howls; he knew it was something good.

...9 months later...

Tomohawk paced back and forth outside Aniu's cave. The medical wolf, Luna, had gone in a few minutes ago to help with the birth. Aniu had been in labor for a few hours. All he could do was sit and wait. So many questions pasted through his mind; how many will there be? What will they be like? What will they look like? Boy or girl? What will there names be? Will Aniu pull through? He started to shake, he almost fainted.

"Calm down. It's not that bad." Streak, Cloud, Mirra and Kami wondered over. Streak sat down next to him.

"I know Streak, I'm...I'm just...so nervous. There are so many things I don't know about parenting."

"You'll be fine. All you have to do is memorize names, likes and dislikes, and things to do. Look at me, my husband hated my pumpkins, but I pulled through. Don't be so hard on yourself." He sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Do you know how Crest has been?" He asked, eager to know about Aniu's sister's where about. She had gone to start a pack on her own, with her mate Cyclone.

"I saw her a few days ago. She wishes Aniu good luck, and she sends her regards. She's also going to have pups in a few months too."

"That's wonderful. I hope we get to visit them soon." Then Luna came out of the den. She looked around and saw Tomohawk.

"You can see her now. Don't be loud though, the little ones are asleep." Tomohawk sprang up and ran inside. Aniu was huddled on some hay in the back of the den. Noticing Tomohawk, she looked up.

"Hello dear."

"How are they doing?" He whispered softly. He went over and sat down next to his mate. He peered over her to see two round balls of fluff. They were huddled together side-by-side, snuggling to keep warm.

"What should we name them?"

"I'm not sure." He spoke a little louder and they woke up. Their eyes and ears were still closed, but they could smell and speak. Little whimpers were coming from them. Tomohawk stared at them in delight and excitement.

"Are you happy that there are only two?"

"No, I'm happy because we have a family." He nuzzled her gentle.

"Well, what should we name them?" She said in a gentle voice. Suddenly, one of the pups tried to howl. She was small and tanish-white. The other was a bit smaller and he barked once. His fur was Darker brown with some tan.

"Let's name this one...Shimmer, no Star, no. Let's name her Seras. Yeah Seras." He nagged her slightly over to get some milk.

"Alright, then let's name this one Balto." She nudged the small male as well.

"Balto? Why Balto?" He cocked an eyebrow at Aniu.

"Balto is a lovely name, for a hybrid. Besides, he barked, that means he's more husky than wolf."

"And Seras howled, that means that she's more wolf than husky." They smiled at each other. He went out and invited the others in one at a time.

Two months had passed from when the pups were born. They were old enough to meet their father's family. They headed out of the forest and down to the beach. They couldn't meet Jason and the team in town; it was for Aniu and the pup's safety. The team was already there. Their faces covered with smiles and their tails were wagging hard. They talked among themselves as Balto and Seras played with B.J., Star, and Wave. They stuck close to Aniu too. They had to because of Pearl; she would do anything to ruin their parent's relationship.

"Good boy Tomohawk." Jason praised his dog as he held Seras and Balto in his arms. They fell asleep when it was time to go. Tomohawk carried Balto and Aniu carried Seras. They lay down in the cave to sleep. Tomohawk had dreams about his pups again. He dreamt of them having wonderful lives and living peacefully with no worries.


	9. Love Before Sorrow

**Chapter 9: Love before Sorrow**

Tomohawk woke up in the middle of the night. He heard a loud rustling from outside.

"What the?" He walked out of the den, trying not to wake everyone up.

"Papa." Seras had woken up from the rustling.

"Shhh, stay there honey. I'll be right back." Seras stayed put, but she watched her father walk out. Tomohawk looked around and didn't see anything; the rustling also seemed to stop. "That's odd." Suddenly a large puff of smoke clouded Tomohawk's lungs. He looked around and saw a wall of fire in front of him.

"Mama!" Balto shouted from inside the cave. The smoke flooded the cave.

"Aniu! Kids!" Tomohawk ran back inside and grabbed Seras in his mouth. Aniu ran toward him with Balto.

"What's going on!?" Aniu asked Tomoahwk as they headed out of the cave. Her voice shaky and frightened.

"I'm not sure, but we need to get the pack and leave! The forest is on fire!"

"No!" She yelled as she peered over their lands that had been set a flame to burn away.

"Aniu! Tomoahwk! Are you there!?" They looked in front of them to see a white wolf.

"Crest?"

"Yes, it's me! I got the pack to safety! Come on follow me!" They tried their best to keep up with her.

"Do you know how this fire started?"

"It was my mate's old pack. He left them for me and they couldn't hurt him, so they went after your pack since you're my sister." They reached a river on the edge of the woods. The pack was waiting for them on the other side.

"Once we make it across the fire can't reach us. We'll be safe."

"What about your mate's old pack? Won't they follow us?"

"I'll make sure they don't." The five hopped across stones and fallen trees to get across it. Once they were reunited with the pack Crest saw the other wolves. They began to hop across the rocks too. Crest went to the edge of the river and looked up at the full moon. "Moon spirit within me, release your power. Allow this river to flow into the forest. Sweep these outsiders away from our lands and put out the fire invading our home. Please answer my request owe great moon spirit." A light shined on Crest and a moon shaped necklace appeared around her neck. Then the river began to rock back and forth, it over flowed and plowed the rival pack and fire down to nothing. Everyone yipped happily; all except for Tomoahwk who stood next to Aniu shocked at what he had just winced.

"Aniu what just happened?" He looked over to Aniu who looked over at him, shame was written all over her face.

"I'm sorry Tomohawk, I never told you. Our family has the power of the gods. If you want to leave you can."

"Do you have this power too? Our children?"

"I have the power to shape shift. Balto most likely doesn't have the power because he is more husky than wolf. But Seras probably does have the power to shape shift." She began to walk away, but Tomoahwk put Balto down and run in front of her.

"I don't want to leave. I love our family, but you should have told me."

"I know, but I thought you would reject us."

"No I would never do that. I will always love you," He snuggled her tightly and went to pick up Balto, but he wasn't there. "Balto? Balto! Where's Balto!?" He looked around franticly and then he heard barking from the river.

"Tomhawk! Balto's in the river!" Streak screamed. He turned to see his son being swept down the raging river. He ran to the edge and almost fell in himself. Aniu put Seras down and grabbed Tomohawk's collar and threw him out of the way. Seras ran over to her father and saw her mother jump in the river after her brother.

"Aniu!" Her sister screamed.

"Leader!"

"Mama!" Seras was about to jump in too, but her father grabbed her by the tail and commanded her to stay put. By now Aniu had reached Balto and she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"Breath deep Balto and hold it." He took a deep breath and they went under. She swam to the bottom and pushed off as hard as she could. The ice could water cut her air off and Balto couldn't hold on much longer. '_Hang on Balto, we're almost there._' Then they broke the water's surface. The others shouted as Aniu trusted out above the water and tossed Balto through the air. Tomohawk caught his son safely and placed him with Streak and Seras. Aniu hit the water and was being swept away down the river. Tomohawk chased the river shouting Aniu's name. She tried her best to swim toward shore, but the current was too strong. They both looked ahead and saw a waterfall.

"Aniu!" He shouted again and came closer.

"Mama!" Seras jumped off the edge to her mother. She had slipped away from Streak. Aniu caught her daughter and held her tight. He was about to jump in, but it was too late. They went over the falls. Tomohawk stood on the edge, he was about to jump, but Crest stopped him and pointed him a way down.

"She has to be alive."

"Please let her be alive." He prayed as they rushed down the path.

Aniu swam to the shore. She lay down on her side, she shrieked in pain. Then she remembered Seras jumped to her before they went down. She slowly got up and called out her name. Seras emerged from the water. She was soaked to the bone and her leg hurt badly. She whimpered as Aniu struggled to get to her. Then a sound came from the woods. Aniu told her to stay behind a log until it was safe. Aniu stood up and tried to hold her position. Her side was screaming in pain and she could barely stand.

"Well, what do we have here? That white wolf from the meadow. How interesting. Seems you fell from the falls. Are you hurting? Well, I'll put you out of your misery. I couldn't before, but no one's protecting you know!" He was about to fire when Seras accidentally stumbled out from behind the log.

"Ow." She said as she noticed the hunter staring at her.

"A pup? Yours I presume. She'll be a pet. Don't you think?" He walked toward Seras, but Aniu jumped to her and grabbed her. She snarled and ran into the woods. "Come back her you bitch!" He cussed at her and fired. He continued to pursue them and fire his weapon. Aniu's side kept up the painful ache to keep her slow. Then everything seemed to go black. A shrieking pain shot through her heart and Seras went tumbling into the bushes.

"Gotcha!" He ran up to Aniu's lifeless body. He kicked it once and looked around for Seras. She hid in a rabbit hole and didn't get spotted. He soon gave up and left, though he wasn't disappointed in killing a wolf. Seras crept out slowly and went over to her mother.

"Mama. Mama!" Seras shoved her mom and she lifted her head slowly.

"Seras...I...want...you...to...go...out...of...our...territory...and...Find...another... wolf...packs. They'll...take...good...care...of...you. Just. Rub...up. Against...me. And...Go." Seras began to cry her eyes out.

"I love you mama." She rubbed up against her mother and took one last look.

"I...love...you...too...Seras." Then, her mother's body went limp. Seras ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care.

"Aniu!" Tomohawk and Crest called at the top of their lungs. He sniffed around and found a blood trail, despite of what he might find, he followed it. Then he could have puked and cried at the sight before him. Aniu was lying in a blood pool with a bullet through her heart. He went to her side. She was slightly breathing.

"Tomohawk...I...let...Seras...go...with...a...wolf...packs...because...she...she"

"She looks and is more wolf than Balto I know. Aniu don't leave me." He couldn't see through the tears in his eyes.

"Yes...that's. Right. I...want...you...and...Balto...to go back...and...Live...with...you're...owner. Crest...you...take...care...of...the...pack...makes...it...you're...own. I...love...you...all." She took one last breath and her body seemed to fade away.

"This is what happens to a god gifted animal when they die. Their spirit turns back into its normal self." He looked over his shoulder to see Crest standing behind him. Her eyes were red from crying earlier. As he looked back over to Aniu's fading body, a bright light shot out of it and sped to the sky. It exploded and the stars left in its place were shaped like Aniu. Then the northern lights suddenly flooded the sky and connected the stars. Back at Jason's home the team heard the howling of wolves and when they saw the sky, they knew what had happened. They all started to break down and cry. Pearl didn't shed a tear. She smirked and almost laughed at Aniu's death. Crest and Tomohawk headed back to the pack. They howled harder for their leader's death.

"I'll take Balto. As Aniu requested. I wish you the best of luck with the pack Crest."

"You too, with Balto. Here," She slid a raven shaped necklace around Balto's neck. "It was Aniu's. It'll remind you of her."

"Thank you." He picked Balto up in his mouth and headed for home. Wandering back through the forest, he smelt something familiar. Gunpowder. A rifle shot fired and shot through Tomohawk's ear. He gasped in pain and then looked over to see the hunter from the meadow.

"Well, it must be my lucky day. First I take out the white one and now I can get the father and the other pup too." Tomohawk snarled and ran off. He was faster than Aniu and gave the hunter a run for his money. He headed for the beach and saw the old boat from a year before.

"Good at least he'll be safe." Tomohawk raced towards the boat and plopped Balto inside.

"Papa?"

"Balto I want you to stay here. Hide somewhere and don't move." Balto shook his head and Tomohawk ran off. "Now I'll head to Jason's." Another shot rang out. He ran through the alleys way and around the back of the house. He ran to the front and up the stairs. He barked wildly and scratched at the door. Just when it opened, he fired again, but he missed and Tomohawk saw he was out of bullets. He jumped at the gun and ripped it from the hunter's hands. Jason ran outside pulled his dog off the man.

"It's a savage beast! Kill it!"

"You're the hunter from the meadow," He looked up noticing Jason's familiar face. "This is my dog. Not a wolf."

"No, it's a wolf! I killed the mate! So it's got to be a wo-" He was cut short by a punch to his cheek.

"You killed my dog's mate! MURDERER!" Jason hollered at the man. Luckily, a neighbor called the police and the hunter was apprihended.As Tomohawk watched him get taken away, he got his ear treated. Then he remembered Balto. When no one was looking he sprinted for the boat. He slowly went up the side and heard voices.

"So, what's your name?"

"My name's Balto."

"Well Balto, how about you stay here with me? Okay."

"O.k."

"He'll be fine." Tomohawk hopped from the boat and pulled something out from under his collar. It was Aniu's necklace; he'd slipped it away from Balto when they were running.

"It's better off if he doesn't know."


End file.
